System-on-Chips (SoCs) that go into payment terminals, e-passport, smart phones, smartcards, energy metering and other such secure embedded systems need to have a means of detecting and self-protecting against a tamper event. A tamper event is defined as any change in the environment under which the SoC is operating that may lead to an operational failure and in turn, possible leakage of sensitive/secure information. A change in the device operating voltage, frequency or temperature beyond the specified range is considered a tamper event.